the return home
by Leanna68
Summary: Tygra, Panthro and Leanna come back home only to find more trouble waiting for them
1. Chapter 1

The return home.

part 1

by Leanna

After Roland and Schwenk were taken away to be prosecuted, Mandora inspected the ship and started gathering evidence. "I believe this belongs to you," she said after picking up a box and looking inside and passed it to the lioness.  
"Yes…thank-you," Leanna nodded grateful to have her weapons and insignia back.  
"I'm going to need a statement from you as to what happened," Mandora replied gesturing to the lioness to take a seat in the pilot's chair, "And I'm also going to need to photograph your injuries".  
Leanna looked over at Panthro who smiled and nodded, "alright," she said turning back to the officer.  
"Panthro," Tygra said calling the panther over, "Take a look at this," he said pointing to the collar.  
"I seen that," Panthro nodded, "It has thundrainum in it".  
"Yes and it's also a shock collar," The tiger said finding the controller, "judging by the welt around her neck, he used it on her".  
"That's when I first felt she was in trouble," Panthro nodded then noticed a bottle of medication, "Tygra what's this," he asked passing it to the tiger.  
Tygra looked at the bottle, "It's used to treat radiation poisoning," he said then looked over at Leanna as she spoke to Mandora noticing her coloring was a bit off, "Panthro she needs to be examined…she still may be quite sick…. This stuff was just a quick fix to make her well enough so we wouldn't know she had been ill".  
"But she seems fine," Panthro said looking back at his mate.  
"For now, until this stuff wears off," Tygra said, "when this stuff took effect it allowed her to fully go into estrous and now that is over with she may become very ill very quickly".  
"But there doesn't seem to be that much thundrainum in the collar," Panthro said picking it up carefully between his fingers then dropping it quickly as he started to become a bit light headed.  
"Looks like that collar was made to subdue a male," Tygra nodded, " a collar for a female wouldn't have effected you…we had better get her home as soon as possible".  
"Mandora we need to wrap this up quickly, we need to get home," Panthro said walking over to the two women.  
"Very well," Mandora nodded, "I have what I need for now, but I will contact you for any further information and the trial date".  
"Thank-you," the panther nodded and took the lioness's hand, "Come Lea, we're going home".  
"Good," Leanna said quietly as she stood, "I'm so tired".  
"You can rest when we get onboard the Feliner," Panthro said leading her outside.  
"Why don't you two go rest awhile," Tygra nodded once they boarded the ship.  
"You sure," the panther asked.  
"Of course I'm sure," Tygra nodded, "you piloted the ship the whole way here, and you've hardly slept for two weeks, if you've even slept at all…now go get some sleep, we're tired of you being so cranky," The tiger winked.  
"I have not been cranky," The panther snorted and stomped off to the back of the ship.  
"We know better don't we," Tygra smirked looking at the lioness.  
"Yes we do," she smiled and patted the tiger on the shoulder before she went to join the panther.

An couple of hours had passed since the feliner left the spaceport, Tygra want to make sure that Panthro and Leanna were both sleeping before he called third earth, he didn't want Panthro to over hear his concerns about the lioness until he knew more and what could be done.  
He contacted Pumyra and quickly explained what was wrong.  
"Has she shown any signs of being ill," the puma asked.  
"No…not yet, she sleeping at the moment, but her coloring is off," Tygra answered, "I don't know if I should divert to Thundera or come home".  
"Well… if she's not showing any signs of sickness, then it should be okay for you to come straight home," Pumyra nodded, "I'll have everything ready at the lair for when you get here".  
"Thank-you Pumyra," The tiger nodded then hesitated for a moment.  
"What is it," The puma asked.  
" Well," Tygra said scratching his chin, "you know I don't pry into people private lives, but in this case it's just a question".  
"Okay," Pumyra nodded.  
"Well Panthro and I have been friends for a very long time and well it's just that….I know it's going to come up," Tygra raveled on.  
"For Jaga sakes man spit it out," the puma said crossing her arms.  
"Alright," Tygra sighed, "Leanna was in estrous…what are the chance that if a cub was conceived while she had thundrainium poisoning, that the cub would be alright".  
"It wouldn't," Pumyra said sadly, "It's more likely that the poisoning would render her temporarily infertile, if not," she started to say then stopped, "Tygra either way there will be no cub this time".  
"I was afraid of that, but I had to ask incase it came up, thanks Pumyra, we'll be seeing you guys soon," Tygra nodded and cut the transmission.

A few hours later the motion of the feliner starting to shudder woke Panthro.  
"What in Jaga's name," he grumbled lifting his head from his pillow trying to figure out what was going on. He knew every movement of the ship from the sound of the landing gear retracting to the flaps on the wings. But this was a different feliner, the design was exactly the same and they used the same type of metal. But somehow he knew something wasn't quite right.  
The panther tried to move his arm gently out from under the lioness's head without waking her, "Where you going," she asked groggily nestling her self closer.  
"Go back to sleep," he whispered planting a soft kiss on her temple, "I'm just going up to talk to Tygra," he said as he climbed off the cot. "Okay," she mumbled and nestled herself in the blankets and fell back to sleep.  
After Panthro put on his boots and shoulder spikes he walked up the short passage to the few steps that lead to the Feliner's cockpit. "Tygra what's going on," the panther asked taking the seat beside the tiger.  
"I'm not sure," Tygra said checking the systems again, "looks like were losing pressure in the fuel line"  
"Why didn't you wake me," Panthro asked as he started checking the systems himself.  
"I was about too when you showed up, you got this thing hard wired to your brain that you automatically know when there is a problem" Tygra smirked.  
"Hmm I wonder if that's possible," Panthro considered then looked at Tygra, "just kidding".  
"I don't think were going to make it home," Tygra said as the shuddering started to get worse.  
"How long before we reach third earth," Panthro asked.  
"Another twelve hours," the tiger said.  
"Okay we'll find somewhere to land so I can see what's going on," Panthro said.  
Tygra nodded and started scanning for a suitable planet where they could make an emergency landing. "I've found a planet twenty minutes away, it's small but the air is breathable," Tygra said.  
"Okay I'll go wake Leanna in case the ride get really bumpy," Panthro said getting up form his seat and going back down to the small sleeping area. "Lea," he said gently putting his hand on her shoulder, "you have to get up".  
The lioness opened her eyes, "we home already," she asked sitting up and stretching.  
"No, there seems to be a slight problem with the fuel line," the panther answered, "I need you to come up and get strapped in, were landing in a few minutes".  
Leanna nodded and got up, as she walked past the panther, he noticed she looked a lot paler then she did when they first left the spaceport, as they made their way up the short passage way, Panthro put his hand on the wall as he grabbed the lioness around the waist to steady her as the ship started to shudder violently. He quickly led Leanna up the few steps and set her in the seat in behind the pilot and copilot seat, "strap in," he said as he quickly took his seat.  
"We're loosing thruster controls," Tygra said as they entered the planets atmosphere.  
"Come on you hunk of scrap metal, be good too ol Panthro and land in one piece," he said coxing the ship towards the ground.  
"Engaging landing gear," Tygra reported as his fingers flew over the controls.  
"Never send a Plummer to do a mechanics job," the panther scowled as the engines started back firing," I'll have someone hide nailed to the wall if they messed around with the fuel lines".  
As they got with in sixteen feet of the ground the main engines cut out and the feliner landed with a heavy thud, "well any landing you can walk away from is a good one," Tygra smirked, "I hope you thought to bring along tools".  
"Never leave home without them," Panthro grinned, "now lets see what's this girls problem, lea sit tight we won't be long".  
After the canopy was raised the two males jumped out, they seen they landed in what looked like the middle of a desert, nothing around but sand as far as the eye could see.  
"Let's hope this sand don't make things worse," Tygra said as a slight breeze picked up blowing some of the sand around.  
"Yeah we really don't need sand getting into the intake valve, we would be grounded for days," Panthro said as he jumped up on the wing of the ship and went to check the fuel lines.  
"How does it look," Tygra asked a few minutes later.  
"Well the fuel lines look alright," The panther said, "It has to be something else," he replied scratching his head as he thought.  
Tygra hopped back up into the cockpit, "what's going on," Leanna asked.  
"We're not sure yet," Tygra nodded, "you feeling okay," he asked concerned.  
"I'm alright," Leanna said quietly.  
"Umm no I don't think you are, you know part of the code is truth," Tygra said looking at her.  
"I don't want to worry Panthro," Leanna replied, "but I am not feeling very well".  
"You should go back down and rest," Tygra nodded.  
"No it's okay, if I'm not here Panthro will worry and he won't concentrate on what he has to do to fix the ship," The lioness said.  
Tygra smiled, "you know him too well," he chuckled.  
"Yes, I do and frankly I want to go home, the sooner the better," she nodded, "now go tell blue man I said to get moving," she smiled.  
"Yes ma'am," Tygra winked and left the ship once again.  
The lioness sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, trying to calm her churning stomach.

"How's it going," Tygra asked hopping back up to where the panther was working.  
"I'm not really sure what the problem is," The big panther said scratching his head in confusion, "I was in such a hurry I didn't install half the systems that were needed, I think I over taxed the systems getting to that space port," he sighed.  
"I'm sure you can tinker around with this and get it up and running enough to get us home," Tygra nodded.  
"Probably…but it's going to take a few hours," Panthro said picking up a set of wire cutters," I'm going to half to rewire and jerry-rig a few circuits," he said removing another panel, "and by the looks of things it will be dark in a few hours," he said looking up at the sky.  
"Well we have emergency flood lights in the cargo hold incase it gets dark before your done," Tygra said.  
"How's Leanna," the panther asked taking a circuit board out from it's housing.  
"She's resting now," Tygra nodded  
"Is she showing any signs of being sick," Panthro asked cutting a few of the colored wires.  
Just as the tiger was about to answer a loud ear splitting scream echoed from the open canopy of the feliner.  
"What in Jaga's name," Tyrga said taken by surprise.  
"Lea," The panther shouted dropping the circuit board and wire cutters, he ran towards the cockpit with Tygra beside him.  
"By Thundera, "the tiger exclaimed as the two men saw what looked like a giant worm going after the lioness. Tygra quickly took out his whip and unfurled it, with a flick of his wrist he send a barrage of fireballs at the large creature.  
"Lea get below," Panthro ordered taking out his nun-chucks and putting himself between the giant sand worm and the lioness. "Back off you over sized piece of bait, "the panther growled releasing a screen of freeze gas towards the creature, the large sand worm reared back," I think that's done it," The panther said looking at Tygra.  
"Panthro look out, "the tiger shouted.  
Panthro turned his head just in time to feel the large sand worm latch it's sharp teeth into his arm, the panther yelled as he felt the teeth penetrate his flesh and hit the bone. The worm reared back with the panther firmly attached in its jaws and started to slowly sink below the sand.  
Tygra wrapped his whip around the creature to try and stop it from dragging the panther below the sand with it. The tiger quickly jumped down and tied the whip to the landing gear of the feliner. "Hold on Panthro we'll get you out of there," Tygra said reaching for the panther's fallen nun-chucks.  
Despite the pain he was in, Panthro started punching the giant worm in the head as hard as he could to get it to let him go.  
Tygra threw everything that Panthro had hidden in his chucks at the giant worm to no avail, it had its prey and despite everything that was done to it…it wasn't about to let its food go. The tiger heard a loud roar and looked up just as the lioness leapt from the feliner with Kama's in hand and landed on top of the creatures head, "Let him go," she roared angrily and raised her arms, then brought both Kama's down on top of the giant sand worms head.  
"Leanna what are you doing…you'll get yourself killed," Panthro said through gritted teeth.  
"Sorry but my mate isn't going to be this creatures supper," she growled as the kama's broke through the sand worms thick hide. The large sand worm opened it's mouth and hollered in pain, dropping the panther to the sand, "Let him go Tygra," the lioness said leaping off the creatures back and soft landing beside her injured mate. Tygra nodded and quickly untied his whip and unwrapped it from the creature as is sunk below the hot sand.  
"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to pull crazy stunts," The panther said sitting up and clutching his bleeding arm with his hand.  
"Sorry, but it was the only thing I could do, he had the mind of a infant with two things on his mind, hunt and eat," the lioness catching her breath.  
"Let me take a look at that," Tygra said kneeling beside the panther with the med kit in his hand.  
"Just patch me up so I can get back to work," Panthro snorted..


	2. Chapter 2

The return home  
Part 2  
By Leanna.

Tygra and Leanna helped the panther back into the feliner. "You know you won't be able to use that arm for a while," Tygra said as he stitched up Panthro's arm.  
"Watch me," Panthro snorted stubbornly and cringed as the needle went through his flesh.  
"How do you expect to repair the ship with your arm half torn off," Leanna asked cocking a brow.  
"I can still work with one arm tied behind my back," the panther winked, "besides Tygra will help me".  
"Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are," the lioness scowled.  
"Yes several people," Panthro smirked, "Ow Tygra," he growled as the anesthetic started to wear off, "aren't you done yet," he complained.  
"Only two more stitches," Tygra nodded then looked at Leanna. "Speaking of stubborn…. how are you feeling"  
"Other then a upset stomach, I'm ok," She shrugged, "we need him fixed up more then me," she nodded passing over a bottle of water to the panther.  
"No we just need to get home," Tygra nodded.  
"Well let me get to work man," Panthro snorted taking a drink from the bottle.  
"You should rest for a while," Tygra said finishing patching the panther wound.  
"I'll rest when we get off this blasted rock," Panthro said standing and making his way back to the open panel he had been working on.  
"Alright," Tygra replied putting up his hands, he knew it was useless to argue.  
As the two men worked the lioness went back inside the cockpit to check the systems as Panthro call for them. Three hours later the engines roared to life.  
"There isn't a machine built yet that refuses to work for me," Panthro smirked as he settled down in the copilot's seat.  
"No…they know better then to mess with a master mechanic," Tygra chuckled.  
"Well Thundercat's…let's go home," The panther said as the feliner ll lifted off.

Back on third earth the other thundercats were relieved when the panther had called in and told them that they were on their way home. A beep in the console drew Lion-O's attention, "Cat's Lair here, "he said.  
"This is the Catalan requesting permission to land," came a males voice over the speaker.  
"May I asked what business you have with us," lion-o asked.  
"My business is not with you," the man said, "it's with Leanna".  
"Well she's not here right now, but she should be returning soon," Lion-O said.  
"Then I wish to land and wait for her".  
Curiosity got the better of the lion, "Alright, you have permission to land…Cat's lair out".  
By the time Lion-O had gathered Cheetara and Myra and went down to the main entrance the ship had landed in the front courtyard just at the bottom of the steps. As the trio made there way down a small ramp extended and a man walked down dressed in a long robe. Cheetara noticed it was robes of a thunderian noble, "who is he and what does he want with Leanna, "the cheetah asked.  
"I guess we'll find out," lion-o shrugged as a Lion appeared from behind the ship. He looked to be in his late fifties and stood nearly as tall as Lion-O, with a thick jet-black mane, "hello I'm Lion-O lord of the Thundercat's welcome to cat's lair," he said giving the elder lion his best smile.  
"I am Rohon," he nodded, "Where is my daughter," he asked sternly.  
"Your daughter, "cheetara said surprised.  
"Yes my daughter…where is Leanna," Rohon asked  
"I'm sorry sir but as I told you before..She's not here at the moment," Lion-o nodded.  
"Well when do you expect her back," The elder lion asked impatiently, "Time is growing short".  
"Short…short for what," cheetara said glancing at Myra who just shrugged.  
"Not your concern," Rohon grumbled, "she's been hiding for far too long, I wouldn't have been able to find her until I read about her capture and rescue on the news".  
Lion-O glanced over at the two women with a worried look on his face," Well she will be home in a few hours…. why don't you come in and make yourself at home".  
The elder lion nodded and followed the group up the steps, "so how long has she been with you guys," he asked as they went inside.  
"She's been with us a little over six months now," Cheetara answered, "she a very skilled fighter and a valued member of our team".  
"Well I'm sorry to say those days are over," Rohon nodded, "as soon as she comes back we must leave for New Thundera".  
"I umm, don't think she will want to leave," Lion-O said, "with all due respect sir…. she's quite happy here".  
"Well I'm sorry to say she has no choice in the matter," Rohon nodded.  
"I think a over two hundred pound temperamental panther will have something to say about that," Cheetara whispered to Myra. The tigress smirked and nodded.  
"I will have snarf show you to the guest quarters where you can rest up until Leanna gets here, "Lion-O nodded.  
The elder lion nodded, "thank-you. You will let me know the moment she arrives".  
"Yes someone will let you know," Lion-o nodded and called for Snarf, "take our guest to the guest room in the east wing". Snarf nodded and toddled off with Rohon close behind him, once they were out of sight the lion turned to the two women.  
"This can't be a good thing," he said shaking his head.  
"Panthro will blow a gasket if he's come to take that lioness," Cheetara said.  
"Never mind a gasket…he'll toss Rohon's ship into the moat," Lion-O smirked, "I just would like to know why he's here and why he's going to take Leanna home…. it's not as if she's a child…she's a grown woman".  
"Well as soon as they land someone better warn her," Cheetara nodded, "maybe she can tell us".

"Ah …now there's a sight for sore eyes," Panthro smiled as third earth came into view.  
"Feliner to cat's lair…requesting permission to land," Tygra said over the radio.  
"Cat's lair," Cheetara's cheerful voice fill the cockpit, "Permission granted and welcome home" the cheetah said and raised the left paw so the feliner could land. She called Lion-O and went down to the hanger. By the time she got there the feliner hand landed and the engines were being shut down, she looked over at Lion-O who stood waiting for his three teammates to depart.  
Tygra was the first down followed by then panther then Leanna, "hope you don't mind Panthro," Lion-o said hugging the lioness, "I'm so happy you're alright and safely home".  
"It's so good to be back home," she said hugging him back.  
"Ok that's enough, "Chetrara said, "it's my turn," she smiled hugging the lioness tightly, "we were so worried about you…..are you sure your ok".  
"Yes mom," Leanna snorted then laughed.  
"What happened to you," the lion asked seeing Panthro's bandaged arm.  
"Oh that…had a run in with a giant worm," He said.  
"I just want to take a shower eat, then sleep for a week," the lioness nodded.  
"Not until Pumyra checks you over," Tygra nodded.  
"You were suppose to be coming home not playing with worms panther," Lion-o teased.  
"We had to make an emergency landing …had a bit of engine trouble, that's why we were late getting home," Panthro nodded.  
"ahh I see," the lion nodded, 'umm Leanna I have a bit of news for you".  
"Oh," Leanna said cocking a brow, "good I hope".  
"Well umm, we have a visitor"  
"Oh, who," The lioness asked.  
"Well your father is here," Lion-o nodded.  
"What…ooh no," she said slightly back up, "no, no, no".  
"Lea…what is it," Panthro asked.  
"He's come to take me back home," she said biting her lip.  
"What…he can't make you go home, you're not a child," Panthro snorted.  
"Did he come alone," Leanna asked.  
"Yes…it was just him," cheetara said.  
"Thank Jaga for small favours," The lioness sighed.  
"Ok woman. …What the devil is going on, why is he here to take you home," Panthro asked crossing his arms.  
The lioness cringed and looked down at the floor "to get married," she said quietly.  
"What," The panther roared, "you are engaged and you didn't bother to tell me," he fumed.  
"Panthro please," she said, "it's not like that".  
"Ok then. Explain it to me," He scowled.  
"It's an arranged marriage, it was a contract between my father and Linus's father that when I reach a certain age I am to marry Linus," she said. "But I don't want too. That's why I left new thundera in the first place, I can't marry a man I don't love".  
"Then you don't have too," Panthro said putting his hands on her shoulder, "we'll just tell him the deal is off".  
"I wish we could," she sighed burring her face in the panther's chest, "but it's more complicated then that, if I refuse, my father will loose everything he has. He has put everything in a dowry".  
"Lea. …What are you saying," the panther asked.  
"I have no choice but to go home with him," The lioness nodded sadly, "I was hoping he would never find me…. but he has".  
"Where is he…. I want to talk to him myself," The panther growled.  
"Please don't…you'll only make things worse," Leanna pleaded.  
"Too bad I've taken you as MY mate…he's not going to take you away from me," Panthro growled and stomped off.  
"Lion-O you have to stop him," the lioness pleaded.  
"Leanna normally I would, but you have no idea the hell he's been through the past two and a half weeks " the lion nodded, "That panther loves you enough that he literally went to the ends of the galaxy to find you and bring you home".

The angry panther stormed though cat's lair, after asking Snarf where Leanna's father was, he headed for the guest room.  
Rohon was sitting quietly reading when a loud knock came to the door.  
"Have you come to tell me my daughter has arrived," the lion asked opening the door.  
"Yes she has," Panthro scowled," but she's not going anywhere with you".  
"And just who do you think you are panther," Rohon growled.  
"I sir am Leanna's mate," He snarled back.  
"Her mate," Rohon said surprised, "no…I don't think so…her mate is waiting for her back on new thundera".  
"You don't believe me ask her yourself," Panthro snorted.  
"Sorry but I don't believe she would sink low enough to be mated with the likes of you," the elder lion snorted.  
"The likes of me," Panthro said, "What the hell," He growled.  
"You heard me…Panther," Rohon hissed.  
If the lion had of been anyone else but Leaana's father he would have ripped the old mans head off. Panthro bared his teeth and growled, he was about to speak when he herd a voice calling him, he turned and seen Leanna and Lion-o running down the hall.  
"You young woman have some serious explaining to do," Rohon scowled looking at the lioness, "do you know how long I've been looking for you…. nearly a year".  
"How did you find me," she asked.  
"By sheer luck," The elder lion snorted, "now pack your things you have a wedding to attend".  
"No she doesn't," Panthro stated, "She's staying right here".  
"Mind your own business…this is a family matter," Rohon growled glaring at the big panther.  
"This is my business," Panthro growled.  
"Back off panther, this is your last warning," The elder lion snarled trying to intimidate Panthro.  
"Please just stop this," Leanna said putting herself between a very irritated panther and her father.  
"I knew I should have never let you out of my sight," Rohon growled, "you should be back home where you belong …you should have been married and with cub by now …not here doing god knows what, with that, " he snorted nodding to the panther.  
"Don't you speak to him like that," Leanna growled, "Panthro is a good man".  
"I'm sure he is," Rohon nodded, "but just not for you".  
"I think I know what's best for me…I am not a child," The lioness snorted  
"Perhaps…. but I am still your father and you will do as you are told," Rohon stated.  
"But I don't want to marry linus," Leanna started to say. The elder lion let out a loud authoritive roar commanding her instant obedience; the lioness hung her head and said no more. "Now Lea…. go pack you things…this foolishness has gone on long enough," he nodded.  
"You can't make her leave now…. she's ill, "Lion-O spoke up.  
"Ill she looks fine to me," Rohon nodded.  
"She has suffered radiation poisoning," Panthro said, "She needs to be checked over".  
"You're just saying that to stall," Rohon snorted.  
"No there not," Leanna said, "they would never lie about something like that," she said getting angrier, "you want to be apart of Linus's family so badly …then you marry him…now if you will excuse me I have to go lay down. I'm not feeling well," she nodded and started to walk off. Rohon just stood there shocked, that was the first time she had ever spoken to him like that. The lioness only made it a few feet when she collapsed to the floor; Panthro bolted and carefully picked her up.  
"You better get her to the medbay," Lion-o nodded.  
"This is far from being over," Rohon scowled going back inside the guest room.


	3. Chapter 3

The return home  
Part 3

By Leanna

Panthro paced the med bay as the puma check over the lioness, "Panthro," Pumyra said; "you have got to sit down… your going to wear a hole in my floor".  
"Sorry," He said looking up, "how is she".  
"She'll be ok with a few days rest, I've given her something to counteract the radiation poisoning," Pumyra said patting the panther's broad shoulder, "so you can stop worrying".  
"I'm suppose to worry," Panthro nodded and walked over to Leanna's bedside, he sat down and gently brushed the bangs away from her eyes, "you feeling better," he asked.  
"Yeah a bit," she nodded, "at least my stomach has settled down".  
"Ok well that makes me feel better," The panther smiled.  
"Panthro I am so sorry for this whole mess," Leanna sighed, "and I am very sorry for the way he spoke to you, he shouldn't be like that".  
"It's ok Lea," Panthro nodded.  
"No… it's not ok," Leanna said sitting up, "he's nothing but a prejudiced old fool, "she growled, "he thinks we should stay with our own clans…what does he know," she snorted.  
"Well I'm glad you don't share his views," Panthro smirked.  
"No I don't," Leanna stated, "I personally think the whole thing is ridiculous. Why should it matter who you chose as a mate as along as your happy it shouldn't matter".  
"Well your father is from an older generation," Panthro said.  
"That's no excuse," the lioness snorted, "my mother would flip if she seen how he acted".  
"So your mother doesn't share his views," Panthro asked.  
"Gods no…. she would just adore you," the lioness smiled.  
"You think so huh," Panthro smirked.  
"Oh I know so," Leanna winked, "as a matter of fact…I'm going to give her a call right now," she nodded getting up off the bed.  
"Why do I have the feeling this will not be good," The panther cringed, he knew Leanna's temper, he wasn't sure how her mother would react.  
The pair headed up to the control room, Lion-O was just finishing the routine scans when the doors opened, "Aren't you suppose to be resting Leanna," he asked.  
"I will later can you patch me into New Thundera…I have a lioness to call,' she smirked looking back at the panther.  
A few minutes later a woman face appeared on the screen, her facial features where the same as her daughters, her mane was long and as dark as Leanna's, a few strands of grey hair at her temples seemed to make her green eyes even darker "Lea honey I'm so happy to hear from you," Sahara smiled.  
"By Jaga," Panthro whispered to Lion-o, "I guess we know where she gets her looks".  
"Indeed seems Leanna is the younger version of her mother," Lion-O nodded.  
"I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry for that," Leanna said.  
"I know," the elder lioness nodded, "and I understand why…so I take it that your father has arrived".  
"Yes," Leanna sighed, "and he's been just horrible".  
"Oh dear I was hoping he would handle things tastefully," Sahara said.  
"He's demanding I come home to marry Linus… mother you have to help me…I have a new life here," Leanna said, "I have made a lot of friends, I'm happy where I am".  
"So I see………a Thundercat now hmm," the elder Lioness smirked, " Ok who is he cause that's not the only reason your staying put".  
Leanna blushed slightly, "mother," The lioness said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh don't play innocent with me young lady…I was your age once," Sahara chuckled.  
Leanna turned in her seat and motion for the panther to come join her, "mother I would like for you to meet Panthro…my mate," Leanna smiled.  
"Well he's a big one," Sahara smirked, "I am very please to meet you Thundercat noble," she said nodding her head slightly.  
"I am please to meet you too," Panthro smiled.  
"Answer this," Sahara said leaning closer to the screen, "promise me you will never hurt her".  
"Yes. I swear I would never hurt her," the panther nodded, "believe me ma'am I've pulled some crazy stunts just to save her, "he smirked.  
"Good…. Lea I like him already," she winked, "I'll take the next transport to third earth and help straighten this mess out".  
"Thank-you," Leanna said relieved.  
"I should be there by noon tomorrow," Sahara nodded.  
"We'll see you then," Leanna smiled then cut the connection.  
"Well that didn't go to bad," Panthro said, "she seems nice enough".  
"Oh you wait until she gets here," Leanna smirked, "she won't be so nice when she speaks to my father".  
"Got a temper does she," Lion-O chuckled.  
"Oh yes, don't let her size and demeanor fool you," Leanna winked, "she's quite the spitfire".  
"At least she's on your side," Panthro nodded.  
"Well considering my father went ahead and made this contract without consulting her first, yes she's on my side, she was very upset when she found out she's been fighting him for years over this," Leanna nodded.  
"Why did he do it in the first place," Panthro asked.  
"To get out of debt," Leanna sighed.  
"So your saying he basically sold you to pay his debts," Panthro growled  
The lioness just nodded, "afraid so, now you know why my mother was so angry".  
"Angry," the panthers face darkened.  
"Panthro," Leanna said taking his hand, "just calm down".  
"Calm down, I am calmed down," He said through clenched teeth.  
"Right sweetie and my grandma was a bear," she snorted, "now just listen to me a moment ok… don't go off half cocked like you usually do and blow up at him again, that's what he wants…he's looking for any excuse he can to hate you'.  
"Well I guarantee there is no love lost between him and me," Panthro scowled.  
"Look, I'm not asking you to become his best friend, I'm asking you not to rip his head off," Leanna smiled and stood on her tip toe and kissed his cheek.  
Panthro just sighed and shook his head.  
"Now, I'm going to go have a nice long hot bath and then enjoy some of Snarf's cooking," the lioness nodded.  
"You have been gone too long if you miss Snarf 's cooking," Lion-O chuckled.  
"And you," she said looking at Lion-O, "keep blue man here out of trouble while I'm gone," She winked patting the panther's chest.  
"Yes, ma'am. I'll make sure he behaves himself," Lion-O smirked and nodded.

A few hours later after the lioness had her bath and some much needed rest she walked down the hall towards the dining area. "There you are," Cheetara said coming up behind her.  
"Hey Tara, how's things now, has my father cooled down," Leanna asked.  
"Well he's taking his meal in his room, so what does that tell you," The cheetah smirked.  
"That tells me he's brooding," The lioness said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh before I forget…you have to meet someone," Cheetara said gently taking her arm and leading her down the hall, "I didn't have the chance to introduce you to her when you guys got back," The cheetah said knocking on one of the bedchamber doors.  
"So what did you do kidnap her," Myra chuckled after she opened that door and seen who it was on the other side.  
"Nah, Lion-O is keeping him distracted," Cheetara winked, "Myra this is Leanna…Leanna this is Myra, Pumyra and I met her on the salve ship".  
"They were kind enough to rescue me and drag me along," the tigress winked and held out her hand, "I'm, glad to finally meet you," she smiled.  
"Well you don't hear Tygra complaining," Cheetara winked.  
The lioness cocked a brow," Oh, "she said giving a questioning look.  
"Our beloved tiger is smitten," Cheetara nodded and grinned.  
Leanna looked at the tigress, "well Hun I pity you then".  
"Why," Myra asked confused.  
"Because these guys will not be happy until they have the two of you practically married," Leanna giggled then lean forward, "just watch it they don't break into your room while your gone," she whispered.  
Myra threw back her head and laughed, "Tara here told me what her and Lion-O put you and Panthro though".  
"Then sweetie you know you don't stand a chance," Leanna winked," I'm very happy to meet you," she smiled and shook the tigress hand.  
"And you…. I've heard a lot about you," Myra nodded as the three headed down to the dining room.  
"Don't believe one word of it," The lioness laughed, then she spotted Tygra, "Excuse me ladies…but payback is about to commence, "she winked and ran to catch up with the tiger.  
"Hey Tygra," Leanna smiled.  
"Hi Leanna …you look as if your feeling much better," the tiger smiled  
"Yes I am, "she nodded, "soooo…I met Myra," she whispered, "she's very beautiful".  
Tygra's face lit scarlet," umm, she a very sweet woman," he nodded.  
"Yes, and the two of you would make the perfect pair too," The lioness winked.  
"Well…umm," he started to say.  
"Oooh no tiger don't you turn all shy on me," Leanna said, "a big handsome cat like yourself shouldn't be embarrassed you know".  
"Well it's just that".  
"Yeah I know, you feel as if you heart is up in your throat and you chest is about to explode," Leanna nodded  
"Exactly," He nodded.  
"Want me to keep the matchmakers off your back so you can court Myra your way," the lioness asked  
"Would you," Tygra said sounding relieved.  
"Well I can try my best," she winked as they entered the dining room where they others sat waiting, "I need to speak to you after dinner if your not too busy".  
"Okay sure," the tiger said and took his seat.  
Leanna took her seat beside the panther, "Feeling better," he said leaning over and kissing her cheek causing a small giggle from kit.  
The lioness looked over at kit and winked, "yes much better," she smiled at Panthro.  
"You don't have to worry about being bombarded with questions Lea," Lion-o said, "Mandora sent us a copy of the statement you had given her".  
"Hope those two rot in jail for a very long time," Kit scowled, "how can anyone be so cruel… treating someone as if they were animals".  
"And making us think you were dead," Kat nodded, "I still remember seeing the feliner crash into the mountain… and the huge fireball".  
"I don't think this is the right conversation for the dinner table guys," Tygra said seeing the expression on Lion-O and Panthro's face.  
"Sorry," The twins answered in unison.  
"It's ok Tygra," Lion-O nodded, "what's important is that everyone is home safe".

After dinner Leanna followed the tiger to the library, "Tygra I want you to do something for me," she asked going over to the small computer console.  
"Sure," Tygra nodded, "What can I do for you".  
"I want you to look over this contract," she said calling it up from a protected file.  
Tygra nodded and walked over and sat down and began to read.  
As the tiger read the lioness paced the floor, "Well," She asked after several minutes.  
"Well," Tygra said looking up from the screen, "it is a legal and binding contract".  
The lioness sighed and plopped down of the reading couch, "well that's just great….I was hoping there was a loophole somewhere"  
"Well there is a way out of this," Tygra said scratching his head.  
Leanna's eyes lit, "Really," she said gleefully.  
"Well it's a very old tradition," Tygra said.  
"What is," Leanna said suddenly not like the sound of it.  
"Well when two conflicting male want possession of a female, they can choose to fight for her…in hand-to hand combat," Tygra said, "the male who wins gets the female".  
"That's barbaric," Leanna snorted, "I am not some trophy".  
"Well then…you have no choice but to follow through with the contract," Tygra nodded.  
The lioness sighed, "I guess so, unless my mother can change my father's mind".  
"Doesn't matter even if he does, the contract is binding…. you refuse then your parents lose everything," Tygra nodded.  
"Then what am I going to do," she said defeated.  
"Well I gave you an option…all you have to do is tell Panthro," Tygra smirked.  
"Tell me what," Panthro said peaking his head in the door, "you two talking about me," he smiled and walked over and kissed Leanna gently on the forehead.  
"Well…. Leanna asked me to look over the contract," Tygra nodded.  
"Oh and what did you find," Panthro asked sitting down on the couch.  
"Well unless Leanna marries Linus her family will lose everything," Tygra said," but there is a way out".  
"Oh," The panther said cocking a brow.  
"Ty-Khan," Tygra nodded.  
A smirk crossed the panther's face, "Bring him here and I will declare Ty-Khan," Panthro stated.  
"No you won't, this is ridiculous…I won't have two grown men fight like wolves over a slab of meat," Leanna snorted.  
Panthro turned and looked at her, "do you want to marry him," he asked narrowing his eyes.  
"No of course I don't…. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me," she sighed.  
"I'll leave the two of you alone to talk this over," Tygra nodded and left the library.  
"How's your arm," Leanna asked tenderly running her fingers over the bandage.  
"Fine…now stop changing the subject," Panthro scowled and took her hand and pulled her on his lap, "Lea…. I want to do this," he said gently caressing her cheek.  
The lioness frowned and laid her head on his broad chest, "do you ever have the feeling the fates are against us," she sighed lazily running her hand up and down his arm.  
"Against us ….no…testing us… definitely," He said winding his finger through her long black mane. "No one said life would be easy. I mean look at who we are…everyday we put or lives on the line…we are warriors and defenders of the innocent".  
"I know, "she sighed, "and I wouldn't change that for anything…I just wish the fates would give us a break".  
"You know what," Panthro said, "let's get out of here".  
"Where we going," Leanna asked.  
"You just let me worry about that," He winked sitting up.  
Leanna stood and the panther grabbed her hand and the two headed for the hanger.  
"Panthro it's kind of late to go out on patrol," Leanna said as he led her towards the thundertank.  
"Were not going on patrol…we are going to the unicorn forest on a overnight camping trip," he winked and walked over to a locker and grabbed a sleeping bag.  
"Ooh," the lioness eyes lit.  
The panther looked at her and smirked as he threw the sleeping back in the back and hopped in. Leanna jumped in as Panthro started up the engine and headed out.  
"Don't you think you should let someone know where were going in case they get worried and come searching for us," Leanna said looking back as the lair disappeared from sight.  
Panthro nodded and reached over and picked up the comms unit," thundertank to cat's Lair…lea and I are going on a camping trip see ya tomorrow..Panthro out," He said and winked at the lioness and cut the connection.  
"You didn't wait for a reply." She giggled.  
"Don't need too, Lion-o will let us know if were needed," Panthro nodded as they entered the unicorn forest, a few minutes later he stopped by a small lagoon. "You get the sleeping bag and some stones while I gather some fire wood," he said jumping out.  
The lioness nodded and grabbed the sleeping bag and went to the waters edge and gathered some stones for a fire pit. By the time the panther returned with a large armload of wood Leanna had the fire pit ready. Panthro set the wood down and set to work building a small fire.  
"This is nice," Leanna smiled spreading out the sleeping bag and sitting down.  
"You remember this place," Panthro asked as the fire started burning.  
Leanna looked around, "by Jaga yes…this is the spot I was camping the first night I landed here, "she smiled.  
"The very same and that tree over there was where your arrow landed when I came here," he chuckled, "one more step and you would have hit me," he said as he walked over and sat down beside her on the sleeping bag.  
'I told you that's wasn't my fault…you snuck up on me," she smirked.  
"Lea…baby…how could I sneak up on you with the Thundertank only a few yards away," he said cocking a brow.  
"Well my mind was else where and I didn't hear you," she smiled.  
"Oh and what had you so preoccupied," Panthro asked curiously.  
"Oh just this big handsome cat I had met, "she smirked leaning against him, "I just couldn't get him off my mind"  
"Oh really now," he smiled, "anyone I know".  
"Oh I do believe you do, "she said turning and running her finger down the center of his chest, "see this particular big cat captured my heart the moment I laid eyes on him," She smiled.  
"Did he," Panthro said wrapping a strand of her thick dark mane around his finger.  
"That he did," she nodded and laid her head on his broad chest and closed her eyes for a moment listening to his heartbeat.  
"Yeah well I know how that is," He smirked stroking her hair; "my mind also got preoccupied by a beautiful she-cat".  
"Oh really now," She smirked.  
"Yes…that's how I got those metal slivers in my hand…I looked up and saw a very sexy pair of long legs," He smiled, "That seemed to go on forever".  
"So it was the legs that got ya huh," Leanna chuckled.  
"Well that helped," he chuckled, "it was the beautiful green eyes…. That's what got me, they seemed to look straight into my very soul… Plus the fact that woman is as stubborn as I am".  
"I most certainly am not…you have to be the most stubborn man that ever lived," the lioness snorted.  
"Why thank-you," He chuckled, "and that will never change... I am who I am".  
"A stubborn hotheaded Panther," The lioness grinned, "who has ended up saving my life more then once".  
"And I'd gladly do it again," He smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on her soft lips.  
Leanna purred softly and placed her hand on the back of his head pulling herself closer.  
The panther pulled back and looked at her, "I love you Lea," He smiled caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
The lioness smiled, "I love you to Pan," she said running her fingers down the back of his neck.  
Panthro smirked and kisses her neck causing her breath to catch in her throat as the tip of his tongue ran over the sensitive skin of her neck up to her ear lobe. The lioness hands traveled up the panther's well-muscled arms and over his shoulder and tugged at his shoulder straps.  
The panther captured her face in his hands, "Easy love…. we have all night," He said quietly then reached over and threw another stick of wood on the fire. He removed his shoulder spikes and belt and opened the sleeping bag and crawled inside, holding out his arms for the lioness to join him.


	4. Chapter 4

The return home

Part 4

By Leanna.

As dawn broke the panther was awaken by the soft neighing of the unicorns as they came to the lagoon to drink. He opened his eyes and looked as a mare and her young foal drank from the waters edge. The mist that came from the water as the sun rose gave them an almost ghostly appearance. Panthro looked down at the mass of black hair nestled in the crook of her arm, the lioness's forehead resting comfortably against his chest. Her arm over his waist, her long leg draped over his hip. He smiled and moved her hair away from her face with his fingers.  
"Five more minutes, "she mumbled nestling herself closer.  
The big panther smiled and planted a soft kiss on her closed eyelid, the lioness purred softly. "Lea… if you get any closer you'll be inside my chest," Panthro chuckled.  
"Mmmm, nice place to be," she mumbled groggily, "I know I would be safe from the world then," She smiled slightly.  
"You are now," he smiled and ran his hand down her back and gently pinched her rump.  
The lioness squealed and playfully bit his chest. The panther chuckled as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Good morning beautiful," he smiled.  
"Good morning my big handsome cat, "she smiled and softly kissed him.  
"Lea…. we have company," he nodded towards the unicorns.  
The lioness turned her head and looked, "oooh look a foal, "she said and quickly pulled herself from the panthers embrace and got up.  
"Umm…. Lea baby…. your naked," he chuckled as she went closer to mother and foal.  
"So… like they care," she snorted and knelt down and held out her hand. Panthro smirked and reached for his clothes and watched as the mare walked over to the lioness and nuzzled her hand. The young foal cautiously came over and sniffed the lioness's hand and whinnied softly. Leanna smiled and ran her hand softly down the foal nose.  
"They may not care if your naked but the unicorn keepers might when they come to check on them," Panthro said walking over and passing over her clothes.  
The lioness rolled her eyes and took her clothes, "You just don't want anyone to see me naked but you, "she teased as she dressed.  
"That's right, "the panther scowled.  
"Come on grumpy…. Let's head back and get some breakfast," She said giving him a playfully swat on the rump.  
"I am not grumpy…you would know if I'm grumpy," he said picking up the sleeping bag and making sure the camp fire had no ambers in it.  
"You get grumpy with me panther and I'll kick your blue ass," She smiled sweetly wagging her finger at him.  
"Somehow I actually believe that," He smirked.  
She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "yes I would…. you may scare off the others but I know under the rough and gruff exterior is a big ol pussycat," She grinned.  
He just looked at her and scowled, the lioness winked and kissed the tip of his nose, "Come on handsome… I'm hungry".  
"Bossy woman," Panthro grumbled and tossed the sleeping bag in the back and started up the tank and headed for home.

The sound of laughter echoing down the hall later that morning brought a smile to Lion-O's face, "Well did you two enjoy your little impromptu camping trip," He asked as Panthro and Leanna walked down the hall hand in hand.  
"Yes…. we did," Leanna smiled shyly.  
"Scare off any unicorns with all the growling and roaring you two made," The lion teased  
"Oh …ha...ha…cute," Panthro snorted.  
Lion-O was going to say more but seen Cheetara coming his way," Lion-O there's a ship coming in for a landing".  
Leanna smiled, "momma's here," She squealed happily turning and dragging the panther by the hand down the hall.  
"Someone's happy," Cheetara chuckled as her and Lion-O followed.  
The group made it outside just as the ship landed, the lioness bound happily down the step running towards the ship, just as she reached the ship the door opened. Leanna gasped and stopped dead in her tracks…it wasn't her mother who stepped out it, was her intended mate Linus. The tall sandy haired lion looked at her, "Leanna," he said as he walked down the short ramp.  
"Linus," She said shocked as he walked up to her, "What are you doing here," She asked finally finding her voice.  
"Your father called me and told me to get here right away," he answered.  
"Well sorry but you've wasted a trip," Panthro said coming up behind the lioness.  
"I've come to bring my mate home," Linus growled, "and she will be coming home".  
"I don't think so," The panther growled putting himself between his mate and this stranger.  
"Back off panther," The lion growled then looked at him," you're the one Rohon warned me about".  
"Yes," Panthro snarled, "that would be me".  
Linus smirked and looked over the panther's shoulder at Leanna, "you can't be serious………..this is what you've sunk too".  
"That's it," Panthro growled and drew back his fist and punched Linus in the mouth.  
"Oh boy," Lion-o said running over to try to defuse the situation, "Panthro this is not the time or the place," he said putting his hand on the panther's shoulder.  
Linus got to his feet and sucker punched the panther slamming his fist in the side of his head while his attention was draw to Lion-O. Panthro staggered a bit by the blow, his head whipped around and looked at the lion and bared his teeth growling fiercely, "you have picked a fight with the wrong cat," Panthro growled.  
"You started it you big eared freak," Linus snarled back.  
"Ok guys that's enough," Lion said stepping between the two angry males.  
"Yes I agree that is quite enough," Came a females voice behind them.  
"Mom," Leanna smiled and ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.  
"Lea sweetie…. I'm so sorry I didn't know he was aboard until we got ready to land or I would have called ahead to warn you," Sahara said hugging her daughter tightly, then looked at Linus, "you should be ashamed of yourself," she growled," do you realize who these people are," she chastised, "now conduct your self in a proper manner when you are in the presents of the Thundercats".  
Lunis slightly bowed his head, "Yes Ma'am, He said quietly.  
"Please excuse him," Sahara said bowing to Lion-O, "he is young and ill mannered," She scowled looking back at the young man.  
"He'll be more then that," Panthro grumbled under his breath.  
Sahara smiled and walked over to the big panther, "you must be Lord Panthro," she smiled and held out her hand.  
"Yes Ma'am," Panthro nodded and took the elder lioness's hand and shook it.  
"Well I'm glad to meet you in person," Sahara smiled and looked at her daughter and whispered, "now I know why you picked this one. He's even bigger in person," she winked.  
Leanna just rolled her eyes, " ok mother…you've had your fun…now don't tease".  
"She embarrasses so easily," Sahara winked at the panther. Panthro couldn't help but smile.  
"Ok so we have a big mess on our hands," Sahara nodded, "and I must apologize that you folks got dragged in the middle of my families mess".  
"Well that can be easily solved," Linus said. "Leanna must come home".  
"Sorry but I am not going anywhere with you," Leanna hissed.  
"Then your family will loose everything," Linus stated.  
"I would rather be poor then see my daughter miserable," Sahara stated," you cannot take her away from the man she loves".  
"Sorry but the contract is legal and binding," Linus said.  
"Then I declare in front of all the witness's present… Ty-Khan," Panthro nodded, "that will settle things once and for all, you want her…you'll have to go through me to get her".  
"That," Linus said towering over the panther, "will be as easy as taking candy from a cub," he snarled poking Panthro's chest.  
"You think so…cub," Panthro smirked.  
"Oh I know so ….old man," Linus growled.  
Lion-O knew he had to do something and quickly before these two tore each other apart.  
"Ok gentlemen…save it for the battle," he nodded, "Panthro why don't you get to work on the tank while I show your guests to their rooms"  
"There's nothing wrong with the…" he started to say when Leanna came over and took him by the arm.  
"Come on I'll give you a hand," She said dragging him off.  
"Actually I would like to speak with my daughter," Sahara nodded, "we have a lot to catch up on".  
"Of course," Lion-o nodded and smiled, he stood and watched her walk away with Leanna and the panther, at that moment he envied the lioness; she still had her parents even as messed up as their situation was they were still a family.  
"Lion-O," Cheetara said gently placing her hand on his arm.  
"Oh …yes," he smiled and drew his attention back to Linus, "please come with me".  
Linus nodded and followed the Thundercat lord inside.

"I can't believe the audacity of that, that, that……….arrogant pompous ass," Panthro growled picking up a nearby wrench and throwing it across the room.  
"Easy love…. calm down," Leanna said.  
"No I will not calm down," He scowled, "who the hell does he think he is trying to take MY mate from me…. I'll rip his head off and shove it up his ass so far he'll be able to see what he had for breakfast".  
"Panthro Love… No one will take me away from you," The lioness said caressing his cheek trying to settle him down.  
Panthro looked at her and sighed then pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "I know, I know," he said," it's just that I can't loose you …I just got you back".  
"Panthro…. sweetie I swear you won't loose me," Leanna said.  
"Is there something else going on here that you're not telling me," Sahara asked eyeing the two curiously.  
Leanna bit her lip and looked up at Panthro, "you didn't tell her did you," he said.  
The lioness shook her head, "Lea," Sahara question.  
Leanna turned round and faced her mother, "there's another reason Panthro is upset by this, "she said," we are bonded and officially mated now…. and there is a chance I maybe carrying his cub".  
"You mean you've gone into season and have mated," Sahara asked.  
"Yes," Leanna nodded.  
"Oh sweetie that's wonderful," Sahara smiled and hugged her tightly, "I understand now…so does your father know this".  
"By the gods no," Leanna snorted, "he'd have a fit".  
"Well then dear let me break the news," she smiled, "that man needs to be put in his place," she nodded.  
"I don't want to two arguing over me," Leanna said.  
"Lea…. look at me," her mother said, "Do you love him, "she asked nodding to the panther.  
"Yes…very much," Leanna smiled.  
"Are you happy with him".  
"Yes," Leanna nodded.  
"Then you let me handle your father," Sahara said patting Leanna's cheek, " If there's one thing you'll learn…it's how to handle a grumpy male," she winked.  
"Well she's got that part already down perfectly," Panthro smirked.  
"And I bet he's a handful too," Sahara whispered to her daughter.  
"You wana believe it," Leanna winked.

Panthro had gone back to his room to get ready for the Ty-Khan.. Lion-o was waiting out in the hallway when the panther came out. "Wow," Lion-O said seeing how the panther was dressed.  
The upper part of the panther's body was bare accept the black painted tribal markings that decorated his arms and chest.  
"You look like a truly fierce warrior my friend," Lion-o winked.  
"Our future is on the line here, before the sun sets tonight I will claim what is rightly mine," the panther nodded determined, "you just make sure you have the sword with you when this is over".  
Lion-O cocked a brow, "you got something planned," He asked curiously.

"I sure do," Panthro smiled and the two men headed down stairs and outside where the others stood waiting in the field just on the other side of the lair.  
"Whoa," Myra said tapping the lioness on the shoulder and motioning for her to turn around. Cheetara looked up and a smiled appeared on her face," looks like someone is very ready to fight".  
Leanna turned at see what the two women were talking about, "by Jaga's ghost," she said seeing how the panther was dressed, her eyes roamed over his painted body.  
"Want a bib," Myra teased poking the lioness in the ribs.  
"Get her one after she picks her jaw up off the floor," Cheetara chuckled.  
"Tara don't you start," Leanna said waggling her finger at the cheetah.  
The cheetah winked, "oh boy I see someone else is ready too, "she nodded as Linus came out, his long sandy blonde hair was tied back out of his face and in a braid that hung down his back.  
"Wow …which one to choose," Myra winked.  
"Watch it miss stripes," Leanna said, "we know who will win, it's hardly a fair fight if you ask me".  
"I don't know, "Cheetara said, "He looks very strong and he's also taller and younger then Panthro".  
"I have faith," Leanna nodded and took her seat on the fallen log they had placed a few feet from the made up ring.  
Tygra nudge Lion-O and pointed behind them Lion-O turned and looked at Linus, "there's a young man who's about to get his ass handed to him on a platter," Lion-O smirked.  
Tygra smirked and lead the two men to the middle of the ring, "alright you two know the rules of Ty-Kan, no weapons allowed, hand to hand only, the first one to submit or be rendered unconscious wins…understood".  
"Understood," Linus smiled cockily, "you ready…old man".  
Tygra smirked and patting the panther on the shoulder," just don't hurt him too badly Panthro," Tygra whispered and winked.  
The panther smirked then looked at the young lion, "Ready…….cub".  
"Oh this isn't gona be pretty," Cheetara chuckled as Lion-O walked over and sat beside her.  
"Hey Tygra wants take side bets," Lion-O grinned.  
"Like," Tygra asked cocking a brow.  
"Like how fast that lion gets tossed to the ground," He chuckled.  
"He'll be lucky to make it ten minutes," Tygra winked.  
"You two hush," Cheetara said.  
They watched at the two males squared off, Linus was the first to throw a punch, Panthro easily ducked out of the way, "is that the best you got cub," He smirked.  
Linus growled and crouched and leapt at the panther using his body weight to knock him to the ground, "no you don't," Panthro scowled and planted his feet on the lion's chest and pushed him off, Linus managed to flip and land on his feet, he quickly got up and threw another punch, Panthro blocked it with his forearm, the lion then out of the blue kneed the panther in the stomach, as Panthro hunched over from the blow, Linus gave him a sharp hard uppercut to the jaw, knocking Panthro to the ground.  
"No," Leanna shouted jumping to her feet, Lion-O quickly grabbed her arm," Leanna you cannot interfere".  
Panthro raised his head and wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand, "Now I'm mad," he snarled.  
Linus just looked at him and smirked, "come on old man".  
Panthro growled and got to his feet, before Linus hand a chance to ready himself the panther leapt into the air and delivered a hard roundhouse kick to the lion's jaw. As Linus staggered back Panthro once again leapt in the air and kicked the lion hard in the ribs.  
Linus landed backward with a hard thump. Linus growled and picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at the panther's face.  
"Hey that's not fair," Leanna yelled.  
"Woman…sit down," Lion-O said pulling her back down on the log, "Panthro can handle himself don't worry".  
"That's it…. I'm done playing with you," Panthro roared and went after Linus. The young lion felt as if he was hit by a log as the panther's fist smashed into his face, the blow send the young lion reeling back a good twelve feet.  
Panthro stalked over and planted his foot on Linus's cheat and grabbed him by his mane and drew back his fist, "Do you submit," Panthro snarled ready to knock the lion out.  
"Never," The young lion growled and kicked the panther in the back of the leg sending him backwards in the dirt. Linus quickly pinned the panther down and punched him in the face.  
Lion-O heard the lioness growl and kept a tight grip on her wrist to keep her from running over as Linus continued to pounded on the panther, "let me go I'll kick his ass," Leanna snarled.  
"Leanna calm down," Cheetara said, "your going to distract Panthro".  
The lioness bit her lip and sat down and cringed at every blow that Linus delivered. She wanted so badly to jump in and bash in his head. "I can't watch, "she said burying her face in her hands.  
Lion-o looked over at Tygra worried, Tygra just shook his head. Suddenly A loud roar echoed through the air and the young lion went flying and landed against a nearby tree. Panthro slowly got to his feet and snarled and stocked over to the fallen lion and grabbed and dragged him to his feet and punched him hard in the face, Linus's head snapped back against the tree hard and he slumped to the ground unconscious.  
Panthro threw back his head and let out a loud triumphant roar, Leanna raised her head and smiled, she quickly got to her feet and bolted towards the panther.  
Panthro turned and swept her up in his arms and kissed her fiercely, Leanna broke form the kiss, "you ok," she asked gently touching the panther bruised and bloody face.  
"Never better," he grinned broadly and set her down on her feet, he grabbed her hand and walked over to where the other sat. He stood in front of Rohon, "I have claimed Ty-Kan and won. The contract between Lea and that lion is no longer valid," he nodded then turned to Lion-O, "may I borrow the sword for a moment".  
Lion-O nodded and unsheathed the sword for the claw shield and handed it over to the panther.  
Panthro nodded then turned back to the lioness and reached for her long braid, "pan…wait," she said she knew what he was about to do, "Are you sure this is what you want".  
"Woman look at me," he said, " You seen what I just done to get you…. now it's time to seal my claim……..for good," he said and took the sword and cut a six inch section of her braid and held it up in the air and roared, " in front of all that are present……… I now claim you, as my mate and wife," he shouted then threw the cut braid at Leanna's father," never interfere with us again," he growled and grabbed the lioness's hand and headed back to the lair.  
"Umm what just happened," Myra blinked.  
"Panthro just claimed Leanna as his wife," Lion-O smiled.


End file.
